coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie Webster
Rosie Webster is the oldest daughter of Kevin and Sally, born on Christmas Eve 1990. She has a younger sister Sophie, and two half-brothers Jake (who died shortly after birth) and Jack Webster. Rosie went to state schools until 2004 when Sally decided her "gifted" daughter's talents weren't being nurtured and moved her to Oakhill Grammar School. Rosie's first love was Craig Harris, with whom she shared a goth phase. In 2005, they started having sex although they were only fifteen. Craig wanted Rosie to leave for Berlin to start a new life with him during a family holiday in Paris but she couldn't go through with it and he left alone. Rosie liked being the centre of attention and fancied herself a femme fatale. In 2007, she left school and worked as a PA at Underworld but returned to school to seduce her teacher, John Stape. John later blamed Rosie for wrecking his relationship with Fiz Brown and ending his teaching career and held her captive in his grandmother's attic for two weeks as punishment, although he regretted it and gave her the £150,000 proceeds of the sale of the house as compensation while he was in prison for kidnapping. Rosie lost the money when her latest boyfriend, Luke Strong, conned her into buying fake shares in Underworld and ran off with the money. After leaving school, Rosie signed with agent "Alfie" (real name Jeff Cullen) and took on modelling jobs. In 2012, she left Weatherfield to star in a reality television show in London, where she remained thereafter. Biography 1990-2001: Early life Rosie was born on Christmas Eve in 1990 to parents Kevin and Sally Webster. In November 1994 her younger sister was born who Kevin and Sally planned to call Lauren. However, Rosie kept calling the baby "Sophie" after her doll leading her parents to change Lauren's name to Sophie, as they decided it was a better choice. In 1997, when Rosie's parents temporarily separated, she ran away but was soon found on a beach in Scarborough. The following year, her parents separated again. In 1999 Rosie went through a phase of bad behaviour, including bullying another child at school after seeing her mother being bullied and yelled at by violent boyfriend Greg Kelly. In May 1999, Greg kidnapped Rosie, Sophie and Sally, though Sally and the girls were able to escape. In the same year Kevin embarked on a relationship with Alison Wakefield who soon found herself pregnant. In January 2000, Kevin and Alison married with Rosie and Sophie as bridesmaids. Rosie's half brother Jake Webster was born the following June, but died after a few hours from a Group B Strep infection, before Rosie got to meet him. In 2001 Sally almost married Danny Hargreaves but the groom backed out on learning Sally had cheated on him with Kevin. 2002-2007: New ambitions Sally and Kevin got back together and remarried in 2002. Sally encouraged Rosie's ambition to become a pop star and enrolled Rosie in a fee paying school, Oakhill, in 2004. However, Rosie did not want to attend the school and was actually being pushed by Sally, who was unequivocally convinced that Rosie was gifted. Rosie's parents nearly split up when Kevin found out Sally had been having an affair with the father of Rosie's friend. Rosie knew about this but kept it a secret when asked to by Sally, and when Sally denied the affair to Kevin, he decided to pretend he knew nothing and stay with Sally. There was a lot of tension between Rosie and Sally for a while after Rosie found out about the affair but the family settled down eventually. Rosie started a relationship with Craig Harris in 2005 and shared a goth phase with him, also becoming vegetarian. She started having sex with Craig at the age of fifteen and the couple slept together twice during the year; after the first time Craig's granddad Keith and his girlfriend Audrey Roberts caught Rosie trying to creep out of the house the morning after. Rosie did not want her parents finding out but was scared Audrey would tell them. Audrey decided against this and Keith told Craig and Rosie not to do it again. However, on New Year's Eve 2005, Rosie went round to Craig's and, while Keith was out, they slept together. Sally went round to wish them both a Happy New Year and Craig answered the door in his dressing gown, thinking it was a pizza delivery. Sally saw Craig in his underwear and loose-fitting dressing gown, and Rosie's dress left on the sofa. She went upstairs and found a naked Rosie in Craig's bed. Rosie was taken home where Sally and Kevin yelled at her before she ran, crying, upstairs. Sally and Kevin were furious with Keith and Audrey when they found out they knew Rosie and Craig had slept together, and Rosie and Craig were banned from seeing each other any more, despite their protests that they loved each other. Rosie and Craig bunked off school to sleep together again and were discovered. Sally dragged Rosie off to the doctors to get the morning after pill, despite Rosie's insistence that Craig had used a condom. Sally was undeterred when the doctor refused to prescribe the morning after pill, saying that he was not going to prescribe a drug that has harmful side effects to a young girl who's taken precautions and therefore doesn't need it, and took Rosie to another doctor. She forced Rosie, who was sobbing hysterically, to swallow the pill with a glass of water. Rosie later went with Craig to the doctor, who agreed to prescribe birth control pills. Rosie found Sally going through her schoolbag and told her she was taking the pill. Sally and Kevin went mad and called the police, who came round and spoke to Rosie and Craig. Sally was furious when she heard no action was to be taken against Craig as the sex was consensual. Sally drove Rosie to the Moors in a Ford Focus to teach her a lesson. Sally lost control of her emotions and the car, both nearly died when the car skidded. Rosie later nearly died when she was hit by a car. Craig's caring attitude towards her after this incident led her parents to see how nice Craig really was. However, after Charlie Stubbs evicted Craig's granddad from the house he shares with Craig, it looks like Rosie's boyfriend will have to move away. In the same week of 2006 Rosie went on a 6-week holiday to France. Craig fought to stay in Weatherfield as he had promised he would be there for Rosie when she got back from France. The Websters took a holiday to Paris on 15th October 2006 to celebrate Kevin and Sally's 20th wedding anniversary. Rosie's grandfather Bill joined the family as he organised the trip. Craig also joined the family. Rosie and Craig plotted to run away to Berlin to start a new life there together. Rosie though, was having second thoughts about leaving. When they arrived at the station Rosie could not go through with it and only Craig left. Meanwhile Kevin, Sally, Bill and Sophie were searching for the pair after discovering a goodbye note from Rosie. The Websters found her and brought a devastated Rosie home. 2007-2008: Affair with John Stape In 2007 Rosie left Oakhill, and she began at Underworld working as a personal assistant (PA), where she looked up to Carla Connor, Sally wanted Rosie to go onto college or university, but Rosie had chosen to keep on working as a PA. Rosie took a shine to Liam Connor and had tried at every opportunity to flirt with him: wearing short skirts, revealing tops, being touchy-feely and calling round to his flat unexpectedly, knowing quite well that he was going out with Maria Sutherland. When Maria phoned the office to speak to Liam, Rosie took a message but didn't tell Liam. When all else failed, Rosie stole Liam's phone to make sure he didn't receive any more calls from Maria but later gave the phone back. Liam flipped and told Sally about Rosie's behaviour. Maria said some harsh words to Rosie in Roy's Rolls which caused Rosie to feel very fragile mentally. She thought she was ugly and worthless, until John Stape knocked on the door. Rosie let him in, and John said she looked beautiful and gorgeous, and they kissed, but he immediately felt guilty, as he is a teacher but didn't teach Rosie directly. He later apologised to Rosie, but he didn't tell his girlfriend Fiz about the incident. Unfortunately, Rosie nearly slipped all the details to her family as she admitted she had a boyfriend called John Stape. Kevin was annoyed as his name gets mentioned all the time, Sally was shocked as she secretly fancied him and Sophie was shocked too, until Rosie admitted she had bumped into him and he wasn't her boyfriend at all. Rosie suggested to John that she go back to school where he works but he immediately regretted getting involved with her when she was adamant about her decision. On her first day at school she slept with classmate Lee (who was friends with Amber) to make Mr Stape jealous. She then got into a fight with Tina, who had been dumped by Lee. After being called into the headmaster's office with Tina Rosie went into Mr Stape's classroom where Sally was coming to so that she could chat to Mr Stape about Rosie. Rosie and Mr Stape almost got caught kissing by Sally. Also on 25 November Rosie and Mr Stape almost got caught in bed together after Kevin and Fiz followed their partners before returning to Kevin's, where Rosie and Mr Stape were. Rosie and Mr Stape had to wait until Kevin, Fiz and Sally (who also came back home) had gone to the Rovers before Mr Stape left. Sally revealed to John that she has feelings for him and so was upset when John told her that her feelings weren't reciprocated before ending the lessons. Rosie walked in Sally being upset and wanted to know what was going on. She later got it out of John and is now fully aware of her mother's feelings for her lover. The lessons have now started all over again. In December 2007, John and Rosie's affair was finally found out when the wrong Christmas presents were given to each other. Fiz Brown also found out, which resulted in her storming around to the Websters'. Rosie entered the house, carrying the present Fiz was to receive: her present had the same wrapping as Fiz's. Ordinarily, this might have been a coincidence, however, she blurted out "Oh... no... this isn't from John." To which her father replied, "No one said it was...." John was beaten up by her father and Kevin was arrested for assault. When Rosie was alone with her mother she revealed that she knew about Sally's pass on John and had known for ages. She attempted to blackmail her mother into taking her side. When John Stape left the street with his belongings, and Kevin commented on how he was nothing but trouble. Rosie replied with "You know Dad, I think you might be right", Rosie smiled at her mother, and her mother back at her, as if to suggest that they had made up. Rosie's actions had serious consequences on the Webster family. When her father ended up in prison, Rosie began physically fighting with Sophie at school and at home, wearing out poor Sally. Eventually, this was sorted out by Rita and the Websters were delighted when Kevin was released from Prison weeks later. In May 2008, Rosie went to Carla's apartment to collect the spare set of keys to Underworld as the factory girls were locked out. Upon arriving at the apartment she saw Carla and Liam in a passionate embrace and took a video of them on her camera phone. Carla spotted her and know that she had seen them both but did not realise that she had them on camera. Later that day Carla bought Rosie a designer handbag in an attempt to bribe her. In June, Carla told Rosie that she was considering her for the position of her PA if she knew that she could trust her. Rosie said that she could trust her, when Carla left the room Rosie menacingly looked at the video she took of Carla and Liam and smirked deviously. Tony Gordon began manipulating Rosie to find out more about the garage, after Tony had attempted to buy the garage from Kevin. When John returned to the area in July, Kevin was not happy, but Rosie told her father that she did not need a chaperone, she was also amused by it and has started to wear more revealing dresses than usual, though John only had eyes for Fiz, and kept attempting to reconcile with Fiz. He confronted Rosie and told her to keep out of his life. While Rosie was on a night out in September, John spied on her. When he witnessed Rosie kissing her boyfriend Saj, he bundled her in his car and drove off to his late grandmother's house. There, he locked Rosie in the attic for over a month and when Fiz accidentally found her, Rosie battered John and escaped the premises, where she was comforted by Fiz. The police were phoned and John was taken to prison as Rosie reunited with her family and was taken to hospital. 2010-2012: Modelling career In 2010, Rosie began a modelling career much to the disapproval of Kevin and Sally. Eventually, Rosie took a break from her career and supported Sophie when she came out as a lesbian. Sophie got money from Rosie as she plotted to run away with girlfriend Sian Powers so their parents wouldn't find out about their relationship. In December 2010, Rosie discovered that the recently deceased Molly Dobbs' baby son Jack was actually her half brother; the child had been conceived when Molly had an affair with Kevin. Rosie was furious with Kevin, but eventually forgave him. In late 2011, Rosie began a relationship with Jason Grimshaw. Unfortunately for Rosie, John returned and abducted Rosie once again. He forced her to help him wriggle out of his crimes and after a while, she screamed for help which Jason and Kevin heard. During a car chase between Kevin and John, John collided into a lorry and later succumbed to his injuries. Rosie was disgusted by how many went to his funeral. In early 2012, Rosie continued with her career and was eventually offered to take part in a reality show. Rosie accepted this, leaving her parents devastated and Jason dumped her because of her choice. When Jason finally came to terms that Rosie was going away, he told her she'd be a superstar. After a final dinner with her family and a tearful goodbye, Rosie left Weatherfield to go onto the next stage of her career. Personality See also *Full list of appearances Background information * Emma Collinge played Rosie from her birth in December 1990, having landed the role at ten days old. Collinge made her final appearance in December 1999 after leaving the role to focus on gymnastics. In January 2000, the role was taken over by nine-year-old Helen Flanagan, a student of The Carol Godby Theatre Workshop. * In October 2011, it was announced that Flanagan would be quitting the role of Rosie to try other projects. The character departed in February 2012. * In 2016 Flanagan agreed to reprise the role with the announcement of Rosie's return being made in October of that year. Rosie returned on-screen in February 2017. External links *Rosie Webster at Corrie.net Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Webster family Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Articles needing completion Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1990 debuts Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Factory workers Category:A Knight's Tale characters Category:Current characters